ntsourcefandomcom-20200214-history
How-to play Support
Support's are classified as the "noob" class to play. Much like the heavy and pyro's are in Team Fortress 2. But, just as with any other game, being an effective support is a hard thing to accomplish. Sure you have a ton of health and armor, but what good is it if you don't know what you're doing? First thing is first: Movement: Quite possibly the most noticeable annoyance with being a support is the fact that they move like turtles. Your teammates will do lapse around you before you can get anywhere meaningful. But I consider this more of a blessing than anything as generally your teammates will die way before you do. Nonetheless, there are some tricks you can use to benefit you. 1) Walk with your pistol or smoke grenade in hand as much as you can. These will make you walk a little faster. I generally prefer walking around with my pistol since if I do run into an enemy, I can fight him/her right away without needing to switch weapons. It's not a huge speed boost, but it's a welcome enhancement. 2) Be stealthy! The Support class has a unique feature about it: if you are aiming with your weapon (holding down your right-click to aim your weapon), you make no footsteps when moving. This means that enemies cannot hear you coming from any direction and will be entirely surprised by you. I generally do this upon approaching a corner I want to turn around or if I'm probably above an enemy. I cannot stress enough how useful this is. If there's anything you learn from this guide, learn this! 3) Avoid frag grenades! You obviously move very slowly. Any assault with a brain knows this, and will use it to his/her advantage by chucking a frag grenade at you at first chance. Try and avoid this as best as possible. Situations vary greatly. My best advice I can give you is to stick in a spot which is hard to get grenaded in. Thermo-vision: The support thermo-vision is, well, not my favorite of the visions. It does a really good job at pointing out de-cloaked enemies, but in most situations it does a lackluster job at making cloaked enemies noticeable.As such I generally walk around without my vision mode on. I can actually see cloaked enemies better with it off. Not only that, but often-times I will become disoriented by leaving the vision mode on. So, turn it on in quick bursts to check for enemies is what I suggest. If there's a big area where enemies are, it's safe to leave the vision mode on to better see them. But disable it when/if you take cover in order to see cloaking recons trying to flank you. Thermo-vision also has the ability to see through smoke clouds that are near you. Therm-optic Camo: The support class doesn't have the ability to cloak, but the name "therm-optic" is important in reference to "thermo-vision." Therm-optic camo is short for "Thermal/Optical Camouflage." This means that not only are you cloaked, but your body heat is masked. This is why I think it's harder to see cloaked enemies with the thermo-vision on than by just eye-balling it. The only time this comes in handy when the general area consisted of many orange patches in thermo-vision, such as nt_isolation_ctg. The snow appears orange on your thermal-vision whilst recons will still appear a shade of blue, making them easy targets. Health and Armor: As stated: support's have the most health and armor. This means that they can take the absolute most punishment of any class. But, just because they can take the punishment, does't mean you should act like the heavy in TF2 and walk around mindlessly. Still take precautions. Why not take as little damage as possible while still killing enemies? One thing I should note here for you, and for knowing enemies. No additional damage is dealt for hitting a support in the head (aside from sniper rifles someone told me, but I'm not sure on this). This means that you don't have to worry about headshots. Likewise enemy support's won't either. So if you run into an enemy support, it's best to aim for his/her chest area where you have less of a chance to miss. Weapons: Smoke Grenade - Support's start out with two Smoke Grenades. Smoke grenades can be used in several different ways. You can use a smoke grenade to provide cover for your teammates on maps like nt_engage_ctg. If you do this, just make sure no one on your team is trying to snipe or you'll make them mad. Another way to use it is to distract an enemy. Throw a smoke grenade and they might think it's a frag grenade. This can give you various opportunities to kill them or retreat if necessary. The most popular and useful use of the smoke grenade is to throw it, and then use it for cover. Since your thermo-vision lets you see through smoke, you can create a smoke cloud which only support's can see through. Many kills I get are done by doing this. Just look out for enemy support's who can still see through this cloud. Frag Grenade - As a Support you do not start with a frag grenade. However, you can pick one up off the ground. So, be cautious and look at what grenade you are throwing before you throw it. Pistol - One thing I love about Neotokyo is that the pistols are actually really good weapons. And the support pistol is by far the best. Two-three bullets can easily kill any class. That's why I recommend holding your pistol when walking. Always have your pistol on quick-switch as well, just in-case your primary weapon runs out of ammo in its current clip and you don't have time to reload. A fun thing you can do is actually give your pistol to a recon in exchange for his pistol. The recon pistol isn't all that great, so the point of this is primarily to give the recon some really good firing power. I've seen recon's who do this destroy the enemy team, just because the support pistol is as powerful as it is. Primary Weapons - The support is a class which primarily uses machine guns. It is the only class which doesn't have a sniper rifle. Your starting weapons consist of three machine guns, a MOSOK41 (this is the closest weapon to a sniper rifle you get, as it's just a sniper rifle without a scope), and a shotgun. I'd recommend never touching the later two and sticking with the ZR68C until you get Corporal. This weapon packs a decent punch for being a private weapon. If you don't like it, then go to the SRM-7. (Author's note - The MOSOK41 isn't in everyone's taste. Not everyone likes the weapon. I suggest trying it out since it does quite a bit of damage. But it definitely takes some time to get used to. If you're new to the game I recommend leaving it until later, once you get used to the game.) When you hit corporal you get one new weapon: the MX-5. This will be your weapon up until Lieutenant. The MX-5 is by far one of the best machine guns in the game. It packs a lot of punch and has quite a bit of ammo. The best way to use the MX-5 is to fire in short bursts. This way you conserve ammo. If done right you can easily get four-five kills per clip. When you hit Sargent you get the MXS-5, the silenced version of the MX-5. This weapon is useless however as silenced weapons don't benefit the support class all that much. So stick with the MX-5. Upon hitting Lieutenant you get the PZ-252. The only machine gun which I rightfully call a beast. Per clip it holds 100 rounds of ammunition. You have two spare clips of ammo as well. So, you'll probably never run out of ammo. In most rounds I actually never run out of ammo from the first clip. One clip alone can drop at least 10 enemies if you have good aim. So, it's obvious, use this weapon when you rank up to Lieutenant. The MX-5 is nice, but, as stated, the PZ-252 is a beast of a weapon. The only problem with the PZ is that you really need to be aiming the gun with your right-click. Other-wise the gun will move a lot as you shoot, making it hard to shoot normally. Even when you're semi-zoomed in and aiming, the accuracy isn't too great. It's generally good for in-door places, but not in maps like nt_engage_ctg.